A Killer Whale's Meal
by Rigar
Summary: Makoto and Rin are at Haru's house waiting on Haru to make food so they can leave for Nagisa and Rei-chan's house but they get delayed... a bit... or a lot...


Pairing: Makoto Tachibana/ Matsuoka Rin / Haruka Nanase

Hey guys! Decided to make another mako/haru/rin fic, this one takes place right after the last one left over. Enjoy!

**A Killer Whale's Meal**

His green eyes sparkled while looking at his friend who was driving a piece of squid to his mouth.

"_But Haruuuu! I want some too_!" Makoto kept pulling Haru's apron so he would pay attention. Haru led his stare towards Makoto and stayed quiet for a while.

"_No_" He said with his usual tone.

Makoto's eyelids fall midway into a whiny expression, trying to convince his friend.

"_You've had enough squid Makoto_" Haru takes his stare back to the stove where the squid is being cooked.

"_But-_!" Makoto was about to whine one more time but a loud voice with a troublesome tone echoed in the house.

"_Geez! Give it a rest Makoto!_" Rin was screaming from the living room. Only silence remained after Rin's words echoed in the walls of Haru's house.

"_Why are you screaming_…?" Haru said with an annoyed tone and a loud shout, staring directly at Rin who was sitting in the floor next to the table.

"_Why aren't you done with the food? I'm starving_" He smiled at Haru, like teasing the boy with his douchebag words.

Haru didn't reply and went back to cooking.

"_Don't be mean to Haru, Rin-chan_" Makoto was chuckling at Haru's boiling expression and Rin's cocky face.

"_Urusai Makoto… or I'll eat you for dinner instead_" He smiled with those shark-like teeth while looking at Makoto whose face was blushing red; he remembered what happened at the abandoned pool.

"_Rin-chan, don't go saying stuff like that out of nowhere! Haru will get mad!_" He puts a hand in Rin's mouth to silence him before he said anything that could get Haru in a foul mood. At this moment Haru comes out of the kitchen and looks at them both.

"_Dinner is ready, sit down at the table_" He served Rin a platter with meat and squid and Makoto a glass of water.

"_Oi Haru, Makoto was babbling about what we did at the abandoned poo_l" Makoto's face went pale and after that, a huge blush surrounded the olive-haired giant.

"_W-WHATTTT!?_" He stuttered while talking and couldn't bring himself to tell Haru that Rin was lying, or was it that Makoto was really thinking in what they did…?

"_Stop arguing and eat your food before it gets cold_" Haru didn't seem to care that Rin sput out some nonsense about Makoto and went to the kitchen to serve himself a good meal.

The three boys were eating, Makoto drank his water and Rin was vigorously eating his food. Haru took a little longer because he wanted mackerel so the boys were almost done when Haru started eating.

"_Maaaan Haru's a great cook. Right Makoto? Oh that's right, you didn't get any more squid, hahahah"_ He teases Makoto, who was biting his lips in temptation to steal Rin's plate, while taking huge squid bites into his system. After that, Rin started licking his fingers to tease Makoto some more.

"_Rin-chan is so mean Haru_" He lowers his gaze to the table's center and puts on an annoyed face.

"_He's like that, playing with his food like a shark does_"

"_The shark is the mightiest of all, better than puny dolphins for sure_" He started laughing in a cocky manner looking at Haru.

"_Maybe so, but I think a killer whale would eat us both even if we fought it together_" Haru looks at Makoto who was giving off an eerie look and takes a bite of his mackerel.

Makoto stands off from the table and takes his glass to the kitchen without saying anything to his other friends sitting at the table.

At the same time, Rin stands from the table and follows Makoto to the kitchen.

"_Makoto move, you're in the way"_ Rin threw his plate on the sink.

"_You can wash that for me right_?" He left smiling with that cocky attitude of his.

"_Sure Rin-chan, if you say please I'll gladly wash it for you_" Mako smiled in his humble way while staring at Rin.

"_I'm not good at saying please Mako, get to it_" He left the kitchen and went to the hallway between the kitchen and the dining hall. Makoto put on a happy face and cleaned it all. Just as he was leaving the kitchen to go where Haru was, Rin pulled him to the corridor that lead to the second floor without Haru noticing.

"_Let's barge into Haru's room_!" Rin had that face again, the one that told Makoto he was up to no good.

"_We shouldn't barge in there Rin, that's mean_"

"_I wonder if Haru has a diary or something…"_ Rin smiled at Makoto, "_Don't you want to know Haru's most intimate thoughts?"_

Makoto hesitated, his face was slowly forging a smile, a mischievous smile. The boys went up the stairs and into Haru's room. It was surprisingly clean and well organized. They started opening drawers while laughing at Haru's dolphin underwear he rarely used. They opened his closet and found his school uniform and 7 pairs of swimsuits, all of them with the same pattern.

"_Man, Haru needs another swimsuit_" Rin took one out of the closet.

"_I think he's alright with that one"_ Makoto took the swimwear out of Rin's hands and placed it in the closet again.

Rin looks back and taps Makoto's shoulder.

"_Makoto! Look!"_ They both gasp.

It was a little book right beside Haru's night table. They both rushed for it and grabbed it, sat on the bed and looked at themselves in excitement.

"**Jackpot!"** They thought.

Makoto was the one that had the book on his hands and Rin's chin was on Makoto's shoulder so he could see what the book was about.

"_Mako, what is it?"_

"_It looks like a diary, but this only has drawings in it"_

Haru's drawings were very detailed and beautiful, the boys were left baffled with Haru's artsy side.

"_Whoa, he's good!"_ They kept passing every page and continued to be amazed at the drawings that illustrated various sea animals in detail. The drawings in the book were mostly whales and sharks. They reached the last page and saw themselves in a drawing. Makoto was hugging them in the picture, Rin and Haru were on each of his arms. They looked happy in the picture, they were all in a pool and they had water all over their faces.

***gasps***

"_I know right Rin!? He's amazing!"_ Makoto takes a look at Rin who suddenly changed his expression to a serious one. He points a finger to the door and Makoto looks. There was terror in Makoto's eyes as he saw Haru munching the last bits of his mackerel plate.

"_What are you guys doing with my picture book_?" He bluntly stares a Makoto and Rin who were sitting on HIS bed.

The boys stood up from the bed and Rin started laughing at Haru.

"_That's us in your book! How childish Haru, that's so cute!"_ He laid back in the bed laughing really loud. Makoto suddenly got an urge to give him some of his medicine.

"_Stop teasing Haru Rin! If that's how you're going to be, then take this…"_ Makoto launched himself on top of Rin and started pressing his rib bones to make the guy scream from laughter.

"_Haru! Give me some help in getting revenge!"_ Haru stood there near the door munching his food and watching as those two made a mess in his bed. Rin couldn't stop laughing, Makoto was drilling his fingers in all his tickle spots.

"_M-Makoto! Hahahahahaa, Stop! STOP!_" He kept raising his voice showing that his body was agitated from all the tickling.

"_I could stop…you know_?" Makoto's gaze had sharpened and a naughty smile was brought upon his face. Tickling Rin was fun for him since he was defenseless.

"_Some shark you are, Rin-chan_"

"_I told you the whale would've won Rin_" Haru interrupted.

"_S-SHUT UP! Hahahahaha"_ Rin suddenly fell off the edge of the bed and everybody went silent. Makoto stuck his head out the edge of the bed and Rin came flying onto him and slammed him on the bed.

"_Who's the defenseless one now!?"_ Rin started laughing while pressuring Makoto's abdomen with a pillow.

"_You are, Rin-chan_" Makoto simply used his massive strength to turn Rin over and smashed him against the bed. This had an awkward effect on the two boys. Makoto and Rin both got a boner from playing around with themselves. Makoto was the first one to notice it. Rin's bulge seemed odd, like it was trying to pop out of his pants.

"_Rin-chan_…" Makoto was embarrassed for Rin.

At that moment Rin notices Makoto's bulge and puts on a surprised face.

"_Whoa! Makoto!"_ He starts laughing in a naughty manner.

"_If you're done playing, let's go. We have to meet with Rei and Nagisa at their place_." Haru didn't notice either of boys' boners and was slowly going down the stairs.

"_Such a shame Haru, you're leaving Makoto with a hard on here!"_ He reaches for Makoto's shirt and tries to take it off so his bulge gets noticed. Before his shirt was pulled out Makoto struggled with Rin, never admitting the boy's statement.

"_Knock it off Rin-chan!"_ He got his shirt pulled out and Haru saw that nice cylindrical shape forged in Makoto's pants.

"_Makoto! What?"_ Haru was surprised at that bulge he was looking at.

"_Rin-chan, you're the worst!"_ Makoto forced his friend into taking his shirt off. After almost ripping it off of Rin he said:

"_See! He has one too!"_ He blushed while saying this. _"I got a little excited that's all"_

"_But I always get a boner when I play with you Mako-chan_" Rin smiled a little. "_Question is, why did you get one?"_ Rin started sliding his hand along Makoto's thighs while asking him that.

Makoto slapped his hand away and his face turned serious. He grabbed Rin's hands and forced them onto bed.

"_I'm tired of you teasing me Rin-chan, is that a problem?"_ Rin didn't expect this behavior from Makoto, Rin was turned on by Makoto's outstanding force driving his body into the bed. It wasn't long before Makoto was kissing Rin who was diving his fingers in Makoto's back, leaving some marks. The olive-haired boy lifted his head and gazed at Haru with that serious face.

"_What are you waiting for Haru?_ _Do you want me to slam you against the bed too?"_ Haru's eyes got really big and he quickly shut the door and dove into bed with those two. Makoto had stripped both boys from their shirts; the three of them were laid down in bed. He started biting Rin's neck and the red-haired boy quickly responded with a moan. Whenever Makoto heard Rin moan he just bit harder and pressed himself against Rin.

Haru was right beside Makoto, grabbing his bulge from outside. He was turned on since he never saw Makoto click with Rin, he didn't want to disturb them but…

Makoto was suddenly on top of Haru, playing with his hair, but he never shared a single word.

"_Makoto…_" Haru blushed as Makoto went through all of his body with his tongue.

The giant shunned the words Haru said with a kiss.

"_Makoto's another person when he gets like this huh Haru_?" Rin, who was trying to relieve the pain in his neck, was still aroused and even more now that he was watching Makoto go wild on someone else.

"_You guys talk so much"_ Makoto lifted Haru and took his pants out, putting his aroused member, who was out across the zipper in his pants, into Haru's rear. Makoto still had his pants on but the boys were half naked already. His massive member popping out of the zipper hole in his pants was slowly going to enter Haru's rear. Suddenly, Rin comes near Makoto's chest.

"_Mako, I want you too you know…?"_ Makoto looked at Rin's cocky smile, he wanted to wipe that away from his face. He smashed Rin against the frame of the bed and took the cocky boy's pants out. Makoto turned him over and stuffed his face between Rin's legs, licking everything in between his rear butt cheeks. Rin was moaning as Makoto's tongue was slowly making its way inside of him.

"_M-Makoto, damn it! What are you doing!?"_ Before he even knew it Makoto turned him around and drilled his cock inside of him. Rin felt a sudden jolt of pain and screamed accordingly.

"_Ungh! M-Mak…oto!"_ The boy arched his back at the giant's mercy.

"_Say please and I'll be smooth, easy as that Rin-chan_" Rin looked at him in despair, the pain was too much, he wanted Makoto to be gentle with him.

"_S-hut up, fool_" Makoto drilled even further, stretching Rin's behind a little bit more. Rin finally screamed.

"_P-PLEASE! Onegai…! Makoto_!" Makoto instantly stopped and drove his mouth once again to lubricate that part. He proceeded to gently press himself against the red-haired boy. The pain was there, but this time it felt good. Rin was moaning, grabbing Haru's hand and squeezing it. Haru took his dick out of his swimsuit (of course… he had it on) and placed it near Rin's chest, gently rubbing it so Rin could get a feel of the slimy trail in his chest now. Makoto was constantly ramming Rin while kissing Haru. The red-haired boy was lost in pleasure, Haru was rubbing his chest while Rin grabbed Haru's dick and jerked it in a fast manner.

"_H-Haru…"_ Rin's eyes started to tilt from the pleasure, Makoto was banging him hard on the bed. They were having a nice time but suddenly Haru looks at Makoto with sad eyes. His face had the "you're leaving me like this?" expression. The tall guy sees this and quickly grabs the boy's cheeks.

"_Haru_…" Makoto stops ramming Rin, his angry face had melted and a sweet expression was drawn towards Haru's face. Rin was overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling and begged Makoto for more.

"_Please… Makoto, don't stop_…" Makoto ignored this and started kissing Haru passionately. Makoto had all his clothes on, Haru started taking them all off and Makoto let him.

"_Heh… So Haru can take your clothes off but I can't? Talk about harsh_" Rin smiled while driving his hands towards Haru's dick and taking it in his mouth. Makoto was mostly silent during their intimacy. He could only whisper Haru's name.

Makoto's pants slowly fell to the floor as he took Haru by the waist and slowly entered him. This time, it was a different way of doing it. With Haru, the one he knew since his childhood. Makoto knew where to touch him, where the pleasure spots were, he saw how the raven-haired boy squirmed as Makoto grasped his rear with his enormous hands. For some reason, Haru always ended up being teased by the two boys, front and back always covered. Not that he didn't want it that way but it bothered him why it was always him.

"_Rin…_" His eyes sparkled and for the first time in a while, Haru took the initiative. He turned Rin around and stuffed his cock into the warm vessel that Rin turned on a while ago. Makoto saw them in bed, Haru tilted to the side nailing Rin, he was a bit new to this so his movements were a bit clumsy. Makoto smiled and went to Haru's back, touching it and sliding his hands to his waist to get a better position. Haru's moans were on pair with Rin's but suddenly a fierce moan overpowered the two clumsy ones. Makoto was pummeling Haru, they were all penetrating themselves sideways and Rin was jerking himself to all the screams.

The olive-haired tall boy was very gentle with Haru, but he didn't hesitate to take him like he did at the poolside. The thrusts each one made were not on par with each other, Haru would occasionally thrust Rin and at the same time would feel Makoto's dick halfway up his stomach to exaggerate. This caused Haru to go crazy moaning, he felt a warm sensation from Rin's ass and a pained tickle from Makoto's pummeling. Rin was silent, but suddenly a fountain of molten juice came from him. His eyes were watered, yet he didn't make a single noise except the almost choking one that his body MADE him do as means to let some steam off. Haru and Makoto were turned on by this that Haru pushed Makoto aside and kneeled on the bed beside Makoto, jerking his manhood. Makoto stood there as Haru splashed his chest while grabbing Makoto's shoulders to maintain his composure. Makoto wouldn't hold out much longer because… when he was jerking himself with his hand, Rin came by and took his hand out and grabbed his cock. Rin vigorously shook Makoto's dick and pressed Makoto's body against the border frame of the bed.

"_You're mine now Makoto_" Makoto didn't want to push Rin back, in fact, he was enjoying how Rin jacked his manhood back and forth. Makoto started letting out some moans, the kind of moans you give when your body is about to let you go into paradise. At this moment Rin took his hand out and put his mouth on Makoto's dick and kept jerking him with his lips now. The giant came on Rin's mouth, he felt a warm splash in his mouth accompanied by very loud moans from Makoto, like a predator showing his weakness. Mako started panting but Rin wouldn't take his mouth off of it which only made him scream louder.

The three boys were in bed, suffocated by the heat each one generated, the room felt steamy and a weird smell was let off, as if the boys' scents mixed with each other. The picture book had fallen on the floor with that last drawing where Makoto was hugging them both and laughing.

The olive-haired boy had that same expression in bed, he was tightly hugging Rin and had Haru between his arms and they took a nice long nap that smelled like squid and mackerel.


End file.
